A Garota Do Balanço
by Yuuki ai
Summary: ONE SHOT - "Ela não se importava em molhar-se com a chuva, afinal, ela era como ele, fria, distante, e admirável." Sasuke & Sakura


**A Garota Do Balanço**

Por Yuuki ai

**ONE SHOT**

"_Ela não se importava em molhar-se com a chuva, afinal, ela era como ele, fria, distante, e admirável."_

O balanço ia e vinha carregando o pequeno corpo da garotinha que chorava compulsoriamente mais e mais. Seus soluços ficavam cada vez mais altos a cada lembrança que tinha em sua mente das risadas das outras crianças. Era cruel a capacidade que eles possuíam por brincarem com os sentimentos dela.

A chuva fina caía por toda a cidade, mas ela não parecia se importar. As madeixas curtas e rosadas grudavam-lhe no rosto choroso escondendo a testa. Esfregava os olhos na intenção de afastar as lágrimas, e tentava não pensar em ninguém.

Passos foram ouvidos entre os soluços da pequena. A mesma ergueu as esmeraldas e encarou a figura de sua altura vindo em sua direção. As lágrimas saltaram-lhe dos orbes verdes se preparando para novas zombarias.

Surpreendeu-se ao ver o garotinho parado em sua frente sem dizer palavra alguma. O moreno a observava chorar em silêncio. Sua expressão era vazia, quieta. Ele parecia muito distante. Olhou nos schorl do menino e sentiu a pele ficar quente nas bochechas. Era o rubor invadindo-lhe a face.

- Sasuke-kun... – A fina voz saiu muito baixa.

O moreno continuou quieto observando o rosto da garotinha. Ela nem tinha a testa tão grande como diziam, apenas o corte de cabelo a fazia parecer maior. Cutucou a testa dela com dois dedos arrancando dela mais algumas lágrimas e soluços.

- Não estou te zombando para você chorar. – Suspurou irritado e ergueu o rosto dela pressionando os dedos em sua testa para trás. – **Alguém já te disse que você chora demais? Parece até um chafariz, é irritante.** – As palavras não foram para machucá-la, foram proferidas em tom de afirmação para ver se ela ao menos parava com aquelas lágrimas, era mesmo irritante ver garotas chorando.

Quando conseguiu arrancar da Haruno um pequeno sorriso nos lábios perfeitamente rosados, o mini-Uchiha virou o rosto para o outro lado desviando seu rosto com um biquinho nos lábios e rubor, satisfeito consigo mesmo por ter conseguido fazê-la parar de chorar.

- Me-me desculpa por chorar p-por isso... – Disse Sakura com a voz ainda embargada.

Continuaram se olhando por um tempo até o garoto retirar seu casaco de couro preto e colocar no colo dela sem dizer nada dando as costas em seguida e saindo. A rosada continuou a fitar o garotinho até ele desaparecer por completo na chuva.

**Oito anos depois.**

Estava sentado em um dos bancos daquele parquinho admirando a chuva que começara a cair ainda fraca naquele fim de tarde. E um silêncio perfeito era instalado no local, tirando o pequeno uivo do vento quando uma rajada do mesmo era mais forte. Sentia-se tranqüilo naquele local, nada poderia atrapalhar a sua paz.

Foi tirado de seus devaneios, quando um corpo feminino sentou-se no balanço ao lado do seu chorando silenciosamente. As lágrimas cobriam-lhe as faces e os olhos vermelhos e inchados mostravam suas incontáveis horas de choro incessante.

Estava sentada naquele mesmo banco de madeira já desgastado de oito anos atrás. E não pode deixar de sentir uma leve nostalgia da imagem do Uchiha consolando-a, ainda que não fossem com palavras, mas com um casaco de couro.

Novamente aquela chuva atacava-lhe as vestes fazendo o tecido das roupas agarrarem-se ao corpo agora moldado da jovem de dezesseis anos. Os cabelos continuavam curtos, mas pareciam estar mais bem cuidados e o corte deles mudara. Sasuke sabia disso, convivia com a garota diariamente na escola e observava quando ela era pega admirando-o. Por que ela estaria chorando naquele momento?

Suspirou e odiou-se por não conseguir ficar em paz quando ouvia o choro de alguém. Alguém não. Tinha de ser o choro daquela garotinha de tantos anos atrás para lhe fazer querer que ela parasse. Levantou-se e ficou em frente a ela.

- Sakura. – A voz gélida e imperativa silvou seu nome pelos lábios perfeitamente travados em uma linha rígida.

A garota não havia percebido a presença do rapaz naquele parquinho abandonado até o momento em que ele chamou seu nome. Olhou para cima encarando aqueles orbes negros que tantas vezes se pegava admirando.

Eles não haviam mudado em nada, talvez apenas o brilho infantil tivesse se dissipado dando lugar aquela frieza habitual dos Uchihas, aquele pequeno charme que fazia muitas garotas delirarem pelos corredores da _Kootoo Gakkoo__ Anzen_.

- S-sasuke-kun... – A voz era embargada devido ao choro.

No fundo, não queria que ele soubesse por que ela chorava. Seria humilhante que ele descobrisse que ele era a causa do choro, não por algo que ele tivesse feito, mas por saber que mesmo discordando de Karin, ela jamais teria uma chance com o moreno.

**Flashback.**

"_- Você jamais teria chance com o Sasuke-kun testuda despeitada! Você acha que ele se interessaria por alguém tão sem graça e nerd como você? Claro que não! Sasuke-kun tem bom gosto, escolheria com certeza coisas melhores! – Gritou a ruiva maldosa entre as risadas apontando para Sakura que escrevia um pequeno bilhete, com as palavras: Te amo._

_Não sabia o que fazer, todas as meninas da sala, tirando as melhores amigas - a loira popular Yamanaka Ino, e a presidente do clube de artes Hyuuga Hinata - riam dela. E no fundo, Sakura só queria ser como Ino e Hinata, ter um namorado – de preferência Sasuke – que a amasse, como Hinata que ganhara o coração do capitão do time de Hugby, Uzumaki Naruto, e Ino, que ganhara o coração do misterioso e veterano Sabaku no Gaara. _

_Correu com todas as suas forças querendo sair dali, fingiu não escutar os gritos das amigas e as vaias das outras pessoas na sala enquanto corria desesperadamente para fora daquela escola, para o único lugar onde conseguia se sentir segura de veradade."_

Não pôde deixar de soluçar com aquela lembrança. Doía pensar que por mais inaceitável que fosse. Aquela era a realidade, Sasuke tinha muitas garotas mais para escolher, por que escolheria a testuda e sem peito Sakura?

- Por que está chorando? – A voz não parecia muito interessada na indagação que fizera, ele mesmo pensou estar perguntando apenas por pura educação. Cruzou os braços no peito e esperou a resposta da rosada.

- E-eu... – Virou o rosto encarando a copa das árvores balançar por causa do vento. – N-nada. – O choro subia a garganta cada vez mais forte, mas dessa vez, ela chorava por não ter coragem de se declarar no que seria a sua única chance.

"Ela não para de chorar, garota irritante!" Pensou o moreno ainda olhando a face corada dela. "O que eu faço para ela parar?" Daquela vez ele não carregava um casaco, apenas a sua camisa, mas esta também estava ensopada. A rosada soluçava cada vez mais alto tirando-o do sério. Por que ela não podia chorar em outro lugar?

- **Alguém já te disse que você chora demais? Parece até um chafariz, é irritante.** - Repetiu com frieza as mesmas palavras de anos atrás fazendo com que Sakura chorasse ainda mais. Arrependeu-se no mesmo momento em que as proferiu. Sabia que tinha de fazer algo para que ela parasse.

"Pare."

Ela continuava.

"Pare!"

Ela continuava.

"PARE MERDA, VOCÊ ME IRRITA!"

Ela mais uma vez continuava, e não que ele tivesse pedido para que Sakura parasse, ele ficou em silêncio apenas pedindo por pensamento.

- Sakura. – Odiou-se mais uma vez igual há anos atrás, quando dera seu casaco a ela. Dessa vez, faria algo muito pior. Algo que sabia que não conseguiria se arrepender depois, e que talvez ainda quisesse mais. Massageou as têmporas com o indicador e o polegar da mão esquerda, pensando no que estava prestes a fazer.

Puxou o braço pálido da garota para cima, com uma das mãos segurou a fina cintura dela e a outra acariciou aquelas lágrimas das quais ele queria se livrar para sua própria felicidade assim pensava. A rosada estava com os orbes arregalados em surpresa, e os lábios macios e convidativos estavam entreabertos um pouco arroxeados pelo frio. Uma súbita vontade de esquentá-los e lhes devolver a cor tomou posse de seu corpo másculo de adolescente. E seus olhos negros como a noite encaram-na seriamente.

O que ele estava fazendo? O mesmo já não sabia, e não queria saber. Estava mandando para o inferno as perguntas em sua mente que insistiam em querer saber se ele fazia por ele ou por ela. Quando Sakura se tornara tão atraente? Não fazia a mínima, e não se importava.

Tocou seus lábios acetinados e tomou-os para si. A garota abriu a boca enquanto ele aprofundava aquele contato. Suas línguas dançavam de acordo com os ruídos que a garoa produzia, e o gosto doce da chuva era acrescentado aqueles lábios macios de ambos. Sasuke acariciava o rosto da jovem e a outra mão deslizava por suas costas molhadas.

As mãos de Sakura estam pousadas naquele abdome talhado e gelado procurando apoio para as pernas bambas. O que mesmo a fizera chorar? Tudo parecia uma lembrança tão distante e sem sentido naquele momento.

Quando se separaram, os lábios antes arroxeados da Haruno agora estavam totalmente avermelhados, assim como o seu rosto. Fez menção de se afastar, mas o Uchiha não soltou sua cintura – apertou-a com mais força contra si - e continuou encarando a boca desejada ainda tão perto de seu alcance. Umas poucas e enroladas palavras puderam ser ouvidas da rosada, que já não tinha nenhuma lágrima no rosto, e não tinha mais a voz embargada. Sasuke deu um ínfimo sorriso de canto gritando a sua vitória sobre o choro "irritante" dela.

- Espero que da próxima vez que eu chore... Você esteja aqui. – Mais pediu do que apenas proferiu aquelas palavras. Olhou para baixo corando com um pequeno sorriso brincando nos lábios, e sabia que não tinha de esperar uma resposta de Sasuke, por que no fundo já sabia.

Ele com certeza estaria ali.

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI GENTE *-*

**Repostei o capítulo, tinha esquecido de colocar a mesma fala que o Sasuke dissera oito anos antes, hahah. Desculpem!**

Então gostaram? Faz tanto tempo que eu não escrevo sobre o Sasuke e a Sakura, que eu até perdi o jeito, hahah. Mas esses dias eu estava mexendo nos meus cadernos e agendas de fic antigas, e eu achei uma agenda de 2009 TODA escrita só sobre Sasuke e Sakura, mas eram histórias relativamente pequenas, então eu vou pegá-las e transformá-las em one shots, são bonitinhas *-*

Mas essa de hoje veio da minha cabeça conturbada mesmo, eu estava ouvindo: Michi – To you all, e me surgiu a idéia de fazer esse one shot, mas ele ficou muito pequeno, quase que eu desisti de postar, mas eu queria tanto colocar aqui no site hoje alguma coisa sobre o Sasuke e a sakura, hahaha EU AMO ELES DEMAIS *-*

Então espero que gostem! E sobre a minha fic, Antes do Amanhecer, não se preocupem, eu já estou com o próximo capítulo feito pela metade, sabem quando você já sabe o que vai colocar no capítulo, mas esta com preguiça de fazer o desenvolvimento dele? Então, eu ando com essa preguiça, mas eu recebi a notícia que vou ganhar um note de Natal, então eu me animei pra escrever nele! UHUUUL! Eu terei ao menos um pouco de privacidade com meus capítulos, hahaha.

Enfim, a música tema que eu coloquei, não tem muito haver com o one shot, mas foi a música que eu estava ouvindo e me deu inspiração, mais uma vez falando o nome: To you all do Michi. A única parte que eu considero mais parecida com a fic é essa:

_Minha vida foi vaga…_

_meu coração foi àspero_

_Sobre isto, olhe adiante…_

_uma pessoa querida está lá._

_se você ficar perdida,_

_Eu serei seu trajeto, te guiando_

_Somente se você acreditar._

_Certificando-se de suas maneiras_

_sem medo._

Bom gente é isso, quem quiser deixar uma review para me deixar feliz, eu agradeço. **PRESENTINHO DE NATAL!**

Beeijo, yuuki ai


End file.
